The Fox and the Raven
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Clara and the Doctor end up on an unknown planet. Everyone has turned into... animals? The two time travellers end up turning into animals themselves. Can they control themselves before the animal takes over from the inside? Missy can't help but barf at the Doctor and Clara's relationship. Established Relationship between Twelve and Clara. Post Hell Bent. SPACE MARRIED!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Twelve and Clara find themselves on a planet where everyone has transformed into anthropomorphic animals. Some of the transformed people have lost themselves to the animal within. Can the Doctor and Clara find what is causing the transformations before one of them loses control?**

 **Set a few months after Hell Bent - The Doctor never used the neural block.**

"Here we are! Earth, Year 2450!" The Doctor exclaimed as he exited the TARDIS.

"Why have you brought us here?" Clara asked, kissing him on the cheek as she caught up with him.

The Doctor shrugged, "Never really visited this year for Earth. Thought it might be interesting... and hopefully dangerous."

Clara grabbed his hand and dragged him through the empty streets of London, "Where is everyone?"

"Who knows?" he let go of Clara's hand to reach into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. As he scanned the area, Clara looked behind her, thinking that she heard a noise. She shrugged it off and turned back around to face the Doctor.

Her eyes widened, "D-Doctor?! What happened?!"

The Doctor jumped slightly, "Wh-What?" Clara's shocked expression slowly turned into a grin, she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, "You better tell me why you're laughing, Mrs Oswald!" he said as he put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Who, me?" she cleared her throat, "I'm not laughing, I don't know what you're talking about..." She then reached into her pocket and brought out her mobile phone, snapping a quick picture of the Doctor, "I'm sorry, babe!" She let out a short giggle, "But you just look SO cute!"

"'Cute'? Clara! I don't do 'cute'!" he walked towards her and grabbed her phone to look at the photo, "Err..." he said, realising that he had... hands covered in fur... and pretty much everything else too...

"You're a grey fox! A _silver_ fox!" she corrected herself, "You look so cute in that coat of yours!" she exclaimed, taking her phone back and putting it back into her pocket. The Doctor let out a loud sigh as he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked down before looking back at Clara.

He jumped back in surprise, "Oh..." he said looking at Clara's appearance, "Now that's just plain sad!"

"Wha-?" She paused, "Doctor?! Why do I have feathers!"

"Couldn't you have been a different animal? You seriously had to be a Raven, didn't you?"

"It's not like I chose to be an animal!" Clara replied.

"Stop talking! It looks weird because of the abnormally large beak!" the Doctor said, shielding his eyes.

"At least you turned into something cute!"

"I am NOT cute, Oswald!"

"If you say so..." she replied, "Now can we PLEASE go and figure out what's going on."

"Only if you stop talking." he said as he removed his hand from his eyes.

"No promises." Clara muttered, trailing behind the Doctor as they headed for the park. As they walked, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver once more and checked the readings.

"We're not the only lifeforms on this planet." he said. Clara then giggled quietly causing the Doctor to quickly turn around to look at Clara, "Why are you still laughing?!"

"Because you're adorable!" she exclaimed, "I just want to squeeze your cheeks." she said as she lifted her hands... wings?

"Good luck with that." he smirked.

Clara groaned, "I just HAD to be a bird, didn't I?"

He quickly put his back to her, "Nope nope. Thought I could cope with seeing you talk... turns out I was wrong."

"You know, that sounds a lot more rude than I think you intend it to sound." Clara sighed.

"Look, love. I'm not trying to be rude. I want to hold your hand but... I have NO idea as to where you're hand actually is."

"To be honest. Neither do I." she agreed. They both continued walking. Soon, noises filled their ears, "Awww!" Clara exclaimed.

"What now?" the Doctor groaned.

"Your ears perk up when you hear something! Oh my god... now it is ULTIMATE cuteness!" she said, "You are the definition of cute!"

He sighed, "I can't wait until I'm back to normal." They walked towards the source of the noise and they soon ended up at a park. There were multiple different people/animals crowded in the park.

"Doctor Doctor Doctor Doctor!" a voice boomed into their ears. They looked around in confusion, "Down here!" the woman exclaimed. The pair looked down and saw... a black cat with purple eyes?

Clara covered her... mouth/beak with her hand/wing, "Oh my god." she let out a small laugh, "Never thought I'd call Missy adorable!"

"Don't you dare laugh, Ozzie!" the cat threatened.

The Doctor looked down at Missy in confusion, "Why are you here and how did you know it was me?"

"I may or may not have stowed away in the Tardis..." she admitted. The Doctor groaned in frustration, "It gets quite disturbing though..." she added.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because you... 'do' things. Things that people in a 'relationship' would do." Missy said. Clara could tell that she was smirking. Clara gulped nervously, "Don't worry, poppet. I won't spill the news about you and the Doctor... yet..." she muttered, "Now!" she exclaimed as she jumped up on to the Doctor's shoulder, "Let's go!"

"Wh-What?" the Doctor asked in confusion, "Why do you have to sit on my shoulder?!"

"Because my feet are killing me, dear!" Missy told him. Clara let out a yelp of surprise causing the Doctor to turn and look at her.

"Erm..." Clara started, "I'm getting smaller."

"That's what happened to me! You start to become the size of the animal that you turned into." Missy explained.

"Great..." Clara mumbled in response.

"Oohhh... Cats eat birds, don't they? You're like my prey, Clara!" Missy chanted in excitement.

"Ravens can be bigger than cats, Missy..." the Doctor told her.

"Oi!" Missy began, "Stop sticking up for your wife before I vomit!"

"That's an image I didn't really need." he muttered, "And you better not do it on my coat!"

"No promises." Missy laughed. The three started to make their way further into the park.

"So... everyone here were people before, right?" Clara asked as she looked at all of the animals. Some were fully converted and the rest only partially converted.

"We have to find out who did this." the Doctor said as he once again started to scan the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"Stop spinning! You're giving me headache!" Missy complained.

"Not my fault that you wanted a ride!" he replied before tossing Clara the sonic screwdriver. She somehow managed to catch it, but she had to hold it with both wings as she looked at the readings.

"Why are you making her read the sonic?" Missy asked.

"I don't really DO that anymore..." he muttered.

"I'm his carer, Missy. I do most of the things that he classes as 'difficult' now." Clara explained.

The Doctor then raised his eyebrow at Clara, "How erm..." he started, "How am I supposed to take the screwdriver from you? I don't particularly want to erm... touch the wings."

"Just take i-" Clara was cut off as she suddenly became a lot shorter. And it was definitely a lot. This resulted in her dropping the screwdriver to the floor.

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Be careful with that!" he bent down to pick up the screwdriver causing Missy to dig her claws into his shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"Careful you idiot!" Missy said.

"Hey!" Clara shouted, "We have a bigger problem here!" she was now the proper size of a Raven, she looked around, "What happened to my clothes?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Just accept it."

"I feel weird." she muttered as she looked straight up at Missy and the Doctor.

"Good news is that you are no longer a human sized bird. I no longer feel disgusted." the Doctor muttered.

"The bad news is that I am STILL a bird, Doctor!" Clara exclaimed as she flapped her wings about.

The Doctor sighed, "On second thought... I'm still kind of disgusted." Clara just stood still and stared up at the Doctor making him feel more and more uncomfortable, "Clara, please stop looking at me with those beady eyes of yours."

"Shut up, Doctor before I make your regenerate!" she threatened.

"Pretty difficult to do that considering that you're a bird." Missy muttered.

"Yes. But I'm still a pretty big bloody bird!" Clara replied, "Right... how do I erm... fly?"

The Doctor shrugged, "No clue." his eyes then widened.

"Wh-What?" Clara asked, "What's wrong, Doctor?!"

"Err... I don't know how to tell you this." he responded.

Missy winked, "There's a pack of cats behind you."

Clara instantly turned around and looked at the seven cats that were stalking towards her, "Okay okay! I need to fly now!" she exclaimed. Clara attempted to go up but instantly came crashing down.

"Doctor, pick me up!"

"No!" he exclaimed, "I don't know how!"

"Just put your arm down to me!" the Doctor instantly bent down and held his arm out and Clara quickly jumped on, digging her claws into the fabric of the coat.

"Hey! Careful! This material is highly expensive!" he complained before straightening back up.

"Gods! I could've fallen off!" Missy stated.

"You're a cat! Can't you just communicate with them?!" Clara questioned.

Missy rolled her eyes, "I could. But I won't. I wouldn't mind watching them tear you apart."

"Thanks a lot, Missy. It really means a lot to know that you care about me." she replied sarcastically.

"You two really need to stop arguing." the Doctor groaned.

"What are we going to do about this situation?" Clara questioned, the Doctor shrugged, "Missy. Somehow I think that you're behind all this. Fix. It."

"Dear. Would I really turn myself into a cat?"

"I suppose not." Clara muttered. Suddenly the Doctor became a few centimetres shorter causing Missy and Clara to hang on tighter, "Great. Now you're getting shorter."

Missy licked her lips, "Saucy."

"You make me uncomfortable, even as a cat." Clara groaned.

"At least I don't look creepy." Missy laughed. The Doctor awkwardly patted Clara on the head with his free hand.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, "I strangely feel weird about my wife... 'sitting' on my arm."

"I strangely feel weird considering I am a bird!" Clara replied.

"Still love you though." the Doctor muttered.

Clara sighed, "Love you too."

"Stop. Stop. Stop. I don't need to hear this!" Missy exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had to carry Clara and Missy through the park, "What are we going to do now?" Clara asked.

"Oh, stop complaining, dear!" Missy exclaimed. Both Missy and Clara had to hold on for dear life as the Doctor began to pick up the pace, "Do you have to go so fast, Doctor?!" Missy questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry." the Doctor stopped in his tracks, "I don't particularly want to become fox sized! We have very limited time!"

Clara laughed slightly, "What? Why are you laughing?" Missy asked.

"I just can't get over how cute the Doctor looks."

"Yep. Vomit just came out and I had to force it back down." she replied with a groan.

"Ya know, you are technically the one who 'set us up'." Clara said to Missy.

Missy narrowed her eyes, "I did nothing of the sort."

"Going to have to agree with Clara on that." the Doctor muttered as the moon was slowly revealed when the clouds shifted away. All of the dogs and wolves started to howl at the moon, they were all once humans but the animal within seemed to have taken full control, "We have to do something. And fast." he stated. He then glared at Missy on his shoulder, "I swear, Missy... If you are the one who is actually behind all this..."

"I'm not! Trust me, dear!" she assured causing Clara to glare at her, "What?" Missy questioned, Clara continued you to glare... "Oooohhh..." Missy teased, "Doesn't Clara want me to call her husband: 'dear'."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Both of you need to learn to get along for at least a couple of hours now."

Clara suddenly had a huge wave of worry hit her, "Erm... D-Doctor?"

"Yes?" he asked as he began to walk again.

"Will this erm... this 'situation' have any effect on 'you-know-who'?" she looked away from Missy.

Missy perked up, "Who?" she wondered.

"I erm... I don't think that anything will happen to them." the Doctor muttered.

"Don't keep me in suspense!" Missy exclaimed, "Who are you two talking about?!" the Doctor did his best to avoid Missy's gaze. A few seconds later... "OH!" Missy shouted, "Oh you naughty, dirty things!" she teased, "Been 'reproducing' have we?"

"Shut up, Missy." Clara mumbled.

Missy narrowed her eyes at Clara, "What you gonna name 'em, hm? I hope you're considering the name 'Missy'. I am the one who set you two up afterall!"

"I thought you said that you didn't set us up!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I lie. Are you surprised?" Missy laughed, "But seriously... The big bad Time Lord 'got it on' with a mere Human?! What's gotten into you old man?! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fall in love?!"

"I was told that. Looks like it didn't really work." Clara stated.

"Fall in love?" Missy started, "I'd rather fall asleep..."

"WHY WHY WHY! WHY OH WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" a voice caught their attention. The three looked down to see... a squirrel.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "Er hello... little squirrel thing."

The squirrel looked up in shock at the Doctor, "Excuse me?! Did you just call me a 'little squirrel thing'?! I will have your head!"

"And how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Missy wondered.

An acorn then hit the Doctor in the face, "Where did you get that acorn?!" he questioned.

"Shut up, Doctor!" the squirrel exclaimed, "No time for questions!"

"Y-You know who he is?" Clara asked.

The squirrel then pointed at Clara, "Yes, Clara! How do you not recognise my voice!? Missy, you recognise me right?"

"Well erm... " the Doctor began, "I must have deleted the voice from my memory."

"It's me!"

"That doesn't help at all..." Missy said.

She groaned, "Ashildr! Me!"

The Doctor tried to withhold a laugh, "And you're a squirrel."

"Old man, don't laugh! This isn't funny!" Ashildr said with anger.

"At least it's not as bad as being a Raven!" Clara exclaimed.

Ashildr, "Yeah, that's pretty sad actually." she then jumped up onto the Doctor's shoulder.

"I'm not a taxi!" he stated.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ashildr started, "What have I missed?"

"Well... these two here got married and now they're having a baby." Missy told her.

"Knew it." Ashildr said.

Clara looked at Ashildr who was on the Doctor's left shoulder, "Hang on. You know Missy?"

"Oh, yeah." Ashildr replied, "Missy tried to take over the Trap Street... she failed."

"Doctor." Clara started, "Do me a favour. Put the sonic sunglasses on."

"What? Why?" he wondered.

"Pleeeaaasseee?" she said.

The Doctor sighed, "I'm pretty sure that you would be doing the 'puppy dog' eyes right now if you could... But okay." he reached into his pocket using his left hand making Ashildr clutch on for dear life as he put the glasses on, "Happy?" he asked.

"Why did you want him to put them on?" Missy questioned.

"I just wanted to confirm my suspicions. He looks even cuter with the glasses on."

"Stop. Flirting. There is too much bloody mush going on here!" Ashildr complained.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Clara, not being mean or anything but... Could you please get down? My arm is killing me."

"No!" she exclaimed, "The cats will attack!"

Ashildr groaned, "Sit on his shoulder then." she shifted out of the way as the Doctor raised his arm so Clara could hop off of it onto his shoulder. Ashildr then climbed on top of Clara.

"Seriously?" Clara mumbled.

"Seriously." Ashildr confirmed, "You're a huge bird! I'm sure you can sustain the weight of a squirrel!"

"Clara, love. Why don't you try to fly up and see if you can find anything." the Doctor suggested.

"Don't. You. Dare." Ashildr warned.

"Do it do it do it!" Missy exclaimed.

Clara sighed, "I guess."

"No! Clara!" Ashildr continued.

"What's the worst that could happen?" said Clara.

"I could fall off of your back and die!" Ashildr told her. Clara then instantly launched off of the Doctor and somehow... she managed to go up, the small screams that came from Ashildr could be heard as Clara went straight up. The Doctor and Missy watched them as Clara soon levelled out in the sky.

"You're immortal! You'll be fine!" the Doctor called up to Ashildr.

"Sooo..." Missy began causing the Doctor to glance at her, "Wanna make out?" she joked. The Doctor instantly pushed Missy off of his shoulder.

"Gods! You're lucky that cats can land on all fours!" Missy grumbled before sitting down on a nearby rock, the Doctor soon sat down and rested his back against the rock.

* * *

"Ouch!" Clara exclaimed, "Can you not dig your tiny claws into me?!"

"I'm sorry that I almost fell off! Despite being immortal, I could still potentially splatter all over the ground below!" Ashildr replied, "And anyways... how did you learn how to fly so quickly?"

"I don't know. It was probably just instinct." she said, "Just look out for anything suspicious." After a few minutes of just soaring through the air...

Ashildr spoke, "I knew the Doctor was lying when he said that you two were 'just friends'."

"Shut up." Clara mumbled in response.

"I never would have thought that you two would actually get married or have kids though! You better be naming them: Ashildr!" she paused, "They're the hybrid..."

"Oh, please don't go on about this 'hybrid' situation please."

Ashildr continued, "But it's true! They'll be half Human and half Time Lord! The word will spread! Every single species will want this child, Clara!"

"What for?!" she exclaimed.

"Experiments? They might want to sell them off or make them into a weapon."

Clara sighed, "Well, the Doctor and I won't let that happen. Ever." she started, "Enough about mine and the Doctor's life. Have you noticed anything suspicious?"

"Oh, I haven't really been paying attention." she said. Clara groaned in frustration before going straight up again causing Ashildr to grip on tight, "Stop going up!"

"You want me to stop going up?" Clara questioned, "Okay!" she instantly stopped going up and then went straight down towards the ground.

"Clara!" Ashildr and Clara heard the Doctor shout from below them. He must've caught up. The loud voice of the Doctor startled Clara making her flinch and lose her balance amongst the air. The Doctor managed to catch Clara, and Ashildr, in his hands, "Gods, Clara!"

Ashildr was wide-eyed as she cautiously jumped off of Clara down to the ground, she lay down and sighed, "The beautiful ground. Where I don't have to fear falling and splattering." she said.

"What if I eat you?" Missy said as she approached.

"You wouldn't dare." Ashildr glared at her.

Missy then teased, "You best stand up. Squirrels look weird lying on their backs."

"Are you okay, love?" the Doctor asked as Clara clambered onto his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. You just startled me a bit." she assured.

The Doctor sighed in relief, "Sorry. Honestly, I thought you were falling to your death."

"Practically immortal, Doctor." Clara reminded him causing him to nod.

"I'm still allowed to worry about you, Clara."

"Stop. Being. Mushy." Ashildr ordered as she stood back up.

Clara laughed, "I'm actually going to miss the flying part."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor tripped over causing Missy, Ashildr and Clara to fall from his shoulders, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" that voice... The Doctor recognised it.

"Gods, old man! You could've killed us all!" Missy exclaimed. The Doctor stood up and instantly held out his arm for Clara.

"You okay?" he asked her as she climbed onto his arm.

Clara answered, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Ashildr then groaned, "So you ask Clara but not us. And somehow... you managed to trip over a rabbit!"

"I'll have you know... I am a hare!" he corrected as he dusted off his trench coat. (A/N: Just imagine the rabbit for the film: HOP)

The Doctor then glared at the hare, "You sound familiar." he said as he placed Clara on his shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?" the Doctor let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Well well well!" Missy started, "Captain Jack Harkness!" she began to circle around him, "We meet again!"

"Do I know you?" Jack asked.

Missy stopped walking around him before looking him dead in the eye, "It's me! Missy! The Mistress! The Master!"

"The Master?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, dear! I have no intention of harming you... yet."

Jack then cautiously looked between the Doctor, Clara and Ashildr, "And who might you three be?"

The Doctor sighed, "Take a wild guess as to who I am."

"Well... Considering that the Maste-"

"Mistress!" she corrected.

"Considering that the 'Mistress' is here... You must be the one and only Doctor!" The Doctor rolled his eyes in response. He then looked at Ashildr who was standing next to him.

"Ashildr." she said bluntly.

"So..." Clara began, "I'm guessing that you two know each other then." she referred to the Doctor and Jack.

"Yes." the Doctor answered. He then cleared his throat, "And this Cl-"

"Harkness!" Missy interrupted, "Meet Mr and Mrs Oswald!" she looked at the Doctor and Clara.

Jack looked at Missy, "The Doctor got hitched?! Good on ya, Doc!" the Doctor groaned once again, "Thought you would've gone for Missy here. Not a different Time Lord. Sorry... Lady."

"I'm not a Time Lord slash Lady. I'm well... er... human." Clara corrected him.

"A human?!" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"My reaction exactly..." Missy said.

Ashildr then inputted, "Unfortunately, they are making a little Hybrid. Here's hoping that it doesn't cause problems within the universe."

"You mean half Human half Time Lord?!" Jack said, "I knew you would knock up one of your companions one day, Doc."

"Can we just stop talking about this plea-" the Doctor was suddenly cut off as he quickly grew shorter in size causing Clara to dig her claws in, "Clara..." he croaked, "It would be great if you retracted those claws."

"S-Sorry! Sorry!" she exclaimed as she complied.

"Hey!" Ashildr began as she looked up at the Doctor, "Why aren't you the same size as a fox but we all have to be the same size as our animals?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I actually don't know."

* * *

The group had started to walk. The Doctor had only allowed Clara to sit on his shoulder as he couldn't bear the weight of everyone else.

"You guys really need to slow down... I'm only a squirrel after all." Ashildr sighed. They had been walking for almost an hour now.

"Well we can't just stop." Jack stated, "We have to figure out what's causing this."

Missy then groaned, "Clara's the only one who doesn't have to worry about sore feet."

"Sorry that I have such a caring husband." Clara said.

Ashildr then sighed, "I just barfed a little." she paused, "Look! My tiny feet can't handle a trek like this!"

"And to be honest... I'm getting a little sick from hopping around..." Jack stated. The Doctor then suddenly got A LOT shorter. Clara had to quickly jump off of his shoulder and onto the ground. The Doctor instantly became the size of a normal fox and was now on all fours.

"Just perfect..." he grumbled. His clothes had vanished into thin air, "Here's hoping that when we do finally manage to turn back into humans slash Time Lords... we are still wearing clothes."

"I wouldn't mind." Jack stated. Everybody stopped walk and perched themselves on a nearby rock.

"We have to find out how to fix this... Who knows? We might actually be fully converted into an animal!" Ashildr exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now I know what it is like to be your height." the Doctor said to Clara.

Clara then exclaimed, "Excuse me?! I'm not that short!" she then paused before eyeing the Doctor, "Why do you keep on getting cuter?"

"As I have said before, Mrs Oswald... I am far from cute." he assured.

"Please..." Ashildr began, "Stop."

"It's sick." Missy groaned before climbing a nearby tree, "Right... I'm gonna hit the hay!" she called out.

"What time is it?" Clara wondered.

The Doctor sighed, "For once, I don't know."

Jack pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, "Apparently... it's almost one am. But the goods news is! I don't get tired!"

"Neither do I." Ashildr added.

"Well unfortunately, I do." Clara spoke.

"I don't see how!" Ashildr complained, "You're practically immortal now, right?"

The Doctor explained, "She's still got a few human habits though. And sleeping is one of them."

A few seconds of silence passed... "How the hell does a bird sleep?" Clara wondered.

"Well..." the Doctor began, "Ravens tend to just stand up and dip their head down a bit."

"Great! So I have to sleep standing up!" she hopped down off of the rock before flying up to the top of a tree... a DIFFERENT one to Missy's. Clara didn't trust sleeping in the same vicinity as this particular Time Lady...

"I guess you two can just... go off somewhere for a few hours then. Just be back here by eight." the Doctor told Jack and Ashildr.

"You're actually gonna sleep, Doc? Never knew you to be the kind of person to do that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, Clara has gotten me into quite an unusual sleeping pattern..." he grumbled in response. Ashildr just sighed before heading down a path, "Just... be back back eight! See if you can find anything that could be of use."

Jack saluted him, "Will do. Don't let the wife control you too much." he teased before heading off to catch up with Ashildr. The Doctor then walked over to the tree where Clara was 'sleeping'. She must be at the very top. It was quite difficult to see considering that it was dark. There was however the light from the moon and a nearby street lamp.

"Now... how do I get up there?" the Doctor muttered to himself.

"Why don't you just sleep on the ground?" Missy suggested from the other tree.

"Because that sounds horrifying. Just think of the disgusting critters that roam these grounds."

Missy reminded him, "Hey... Don't forgot that some of these 'critters' might have been people once." the Doctor just groaned in response. It was the little things that Missy said which seemed to annoy him the most, "Or is it that you just want to sleep next to your lovely little wifey Clara?"

"Shut up, Missy." I replied.

"Hey! Can you two be quiet?! I'm attempting to sleep here!" Clara called out, "Doctor. Get your ass up here."

"Control freak!" he said.

"You secretly love it!" she replied.

Missy added, "Sick!"

* * *

The Doctor let out a shaky breath as he dug his claws into the side of the tree. He took a peek down and realised how far up he was, "Yeah... I wouldn't look down if I were you." Clara suggested. He was so close to reaching Clara now. Mere centimetres away.

"This is highly dangerous." he said.

"We've been in worse situations, Doctor." she spoke, "Now come on. Not too far now." The Doctor managed to get a grip on the branch that Clara was sitting on and pull himself up.

He sighed before managing to get comfy, "Can't tell you how many times I almost fell off this tree. Getting down is going to be fun."

"Honestly, Doctor... I'm starting to get a bit worried about er... about you-know-who."

"Clara." he reassured, "Trust me. Nothing bad will happen to our daughter." Clara just sighed in response.

* * *

"Hey! You two! Why are you so lazy?!" Jack called up causing the Doctor and Clara to wake up. The Doctor was startled causing him to fall off of the tree and land on Jack. They both groaned in pain.

"You okay?" Clara landed on the ground as she asked her husband... Not really Jack.

"Yeah. I'm fine." the Doctor assured.

"Don't worry!" Jack croaked, "I only broke his fall!"

Missy then said, "Don't worry, Harkness. You're immortal."

"So is he!" Jack exclaimed, motioning towards the Doctor.

"One more fall like that and I probably will regenerate!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You better not regenerate on me anytime soon, Doctor." Clara warned.

He groaned, "Look! Did you two find anything useful?" he asked Jack and Ashildr.

"Define useful..." Jack said. The Doctor just stared at him.

"I found this leaf." Ashildr held up a bright green leaf.

"Great. Nature." Missy said, "Because we need more of that right now."

* * *

The Doctor had been looking at the leaf that Ashildr had brought back... It was brighter than anyone he had ever seen before... Where had he seen this particular green before? Then something in his brain clicked, "Gallifrey!" he exclaimed causing everybody to look at him.

"What are you talking about now?" Missy asked.

"This." he motioned towards the leaf on the ground, "Is from Gallifrey! It was made using high-tech machinery."

"Sooo... what you're saying is... Is that whoever has caused this problem- is from Gallifrey?" Clara questioned.

"Yes! That is exactly what I am saying!" the Doctor confirmed. Moments later: Everyone's heads slowly turned to look at Missy.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Missy questioned, "You don't seriously believe that I would turn myself into a cat, do you?!"

"Honestly..." Clara said, "Something is telling me that Missy didn't do it."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

Jack then spoke, "You actually believe that she isn't responsible?"

"Yes." Clara confirmed.

* * *

"You seem to be used to being on all fours, Doctor." Missy teased as the group walked out of the park and into the city. Well... Clara had to kind of fly/float/glide just above everyone else.

Jack chuckled, "Does Clara give you a hard time?"

"Hey!" Clara exclaimed, "That's between me and the Doctor." if she could, she definitely would be smirking.

"Th-That's... That's just wrong." Ashildr stated.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about that." the Doctor muttered.

"Well!" Missy said, "At least we can definitely confirm that Clara is one hundred percent - the dominant one!"

"Why on any planet would you need to know about this information?!" the Doctor questioned in utter confusion.

"HEY!" a voice startled us causing all of us to turn around to see who it was. Moments later, Clara 'accidentally' landed on top of the Doctor - causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Sorry." Clara spoke, "I was startled."

He groaned in pain, "Yep. Don't worry about it, love." she clambered off before looking at the person slash animal who previously spoke.

"What's up?" Jack asked him. Clara finally got a good look at who they were talking to... It was a pretty big bear. The good news was... at least the whole group was immortal and they shouldn't really fear the bear. The Doctor could sense Clara's slight worry so he stood in front of her.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ashildr asked.

"Feisty little rodent, aren't ya?" he questioned, "And what do I want? I want you to leave. You're on my territory."

"Your territory?" Missy questioned, "Oh no no no, dear. I'm a lot more superior than you! If anything... it's MY territory."

The Doctor looked at Missy, "Er- Best not to anger him, Missy. Bearing in mind, no pun intended, that he is a bear."

"Yea. Listen to the grey fox." he looked menacingly at Missy.

Clara couldn't help but say it, "Correction: Silver Fox."

"That must be the fox's Missus then." the bear continued before circling the group of small animals, "A fox. And a bird. How does that work?"

"Look. Just let us leave." the Doctor said, "We didn't mean to intrude. We're just trying to find out who caused everyone to turn into animals."

"Oh, I don't know if I can let ya do that." he glared, "I can be quite menacing like this. I've scared off so many people and it... it feels great."

Another voice caught our attention, "John! What do you think you're doing?" a... Raccoon approached us.

'John', the bear, spoke, "N-Nothing, Darron..."

"Can you stop trying to scare people?" Darron asked, "Just go away and do whatever it is you do." with a sigh, John left, "Sorry about him. He's my little brother. He's only seventeen!"

"It's er... it's perfectly fine." Clara said.

Darron then eyed Clara, "Huh." he said.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Well... I just recognised her voice." Darron said, still looking at Clara, "What's your name?"

"Er- Clara. Clara Oswald."

"Ozzie!" Darron exclaimed, "It's me! Darron! Not seen you since high school! I'd never forget a voice like yours!"

Clara strained her voice, "Oooh... Darron! Yeah!"

* * *

Darron was leading everyone through the city, "Who's Darron?" the Doctor asked quietly. The Doctor had insisted that Clara sat on his back despite her protests... his excuse was 'he didn't want her to tire herself out because she was walking for two'. At least she wasn't _too_ heavy.

"Well erm..." she stuttered, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." he confirmed.

"I kinda had a crush on him in secondary school. B-But not anymore! I was never with him. It was just stupid silly teenage crush. After I left secondary school I learnt that Darron actually liked me back but... I never really went for him. It was really just a phase."

"So..." the Doctor paused, "When we turn back to normal... You won't, ya know... still have a crush on him. Right?"

Clara couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, "Oh, I don't know." she said, sarcastically, "Who knows? He could be _twelve_ times hotter than he was in secondary school." the Doctor didn't reply. He kept his eyes on the group in front of him, "Doctor, I'm kidding. I'm staying with you til the very end. I love you."

"Good." he replied before quietly muttering, "Love you too."

"Heard that." she sighed.

"Only intended for you to hear it. Don't want everything thinking that I've... well..."

"Turned soft?"

"Something like that." he confirmed.

Clara then said, "Well. Unfortunately- deep down inside, you're just a big old softy."

"Yeah... lets not tell anybody else that." he said.

She sighed, "Just between you and me."

* * *

"Honestly, Missy. Please just tell us if you did it! I can't take being an animal much longer!" Ashildr commented.

Missy replied, "Cross my hearts. I didn't do it. And I NEVER cross my hearts." Darron stopped walking and turned around to look at Missy.

"Hearts? Plural?" he questioned in confusion.

"Errr... We'll talk about it later. When this animal business has cleared up." the Doctor responded.

"Where are we even going?" Jack wondered.

"I just assumed that we were walking around until we found some sort of clue." Clara told him.

"That's... not a very good plan..." Ashildr muttered.

The Doctor then groaned, "Actually... follow me." Everyone started to follow the Doctor.

"You're being mysterious." Clara said, "Do you know who has caused this?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah woah woah!" Darron whisper-yelled as he ran up to stop in front of the Doctor.

"What?" Clara asked, "What's wrong?"

He replied, "You can't just go running over that hill. That's bad territory."

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor questioned, "They're just animals. Nothing to worry about." They all slowly climbed up the hill and all peered over the top, "Right..." the Doctor mumbled.

"'They're just animals'." Ashildr mocked. There were multiple different packs of animals including wolves.

"These animals are the 'cool' kids from the school down the road." Darron explained. There was a run down building which was surrounded by a giant group of snakes and koala bears. This looked like a whole society, it was huge. It looked like it stretched out for miles.

"Aren't some of these animals higher in the food chain?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah..." Ashildr paused, "Shouldn't they be attacking eachother?"

"Well... Clara is a bird and Missy is a cat. You don't see them attacking eachother." Darron stated.

Missy licked her lips, "Well I'm not going to lie... The thought had crossed my mind."

"Thanks a lot, Missy." Clara replied.

"And a fox tends to eat a rabbit but that's not happened either."

"I am not a rabbit!" Jack exclaimed, "I am a hare!"

"ALRIGHT LADIES!" someone's voice echoed, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" some 'rave' music then started to play and all the people/animals cheered.

"I'm assuming that they have a leader." the Doctor said to Darron.

He responded, "Yes. They do. He's called Carl or Connor or something like that."

"What animal is he?" the Doctor wondered.

Darron said, "He is a big ass Kangaroo."

"A Kangaroo?" Clara questioned, "I'm guessing we're going to see a talking Kangaroo."

"Not we. You." the Doctor looked at Clara.

"I'm sorry." she paused, "What? What do you mean?"

"You can fly." he said, "So it will be a lot safer for you to get to that building. The Kangaroo might have some information on this whole situation."

"I'm blaming you if I get trapped." she assured him.

The Doctor nodded, "Don't you always blame me anyway?" he paused, "Just stay safe."

"Will do." Clara confirmed, "Love you." she said before taking off to fly over the animals. There were at least a couple hundred present.

"Love you, too!" he called.

Darron eyed the Doctor curiously... Missy, Jack and Ashildr all went off back down the hill on their own whilst Darron took a seat next to the Doctor. They both overlooked the 'party', "So erm..." Darron began, "You and Clara?" the Doctor knew what he was talking about. He knew that Darron wanted to know if Clara was still single and up for the taking. The Doctor decided to play a game with him.

"Just friends. We say 'love you' like a play thing, ya know? Unfortunately, I'm already taken." he said. This was also a test for Clara... to see if she would actually go for Darron if she had the chance, "Clara's not though. You interested?"

He shrugged (however a Raccoon 'shrugs'), "Could be."

* * *

Clara remained many feet above the other animals in fear that they would either try to eat her or try to trap her, "Hey!" one of the wolves called up to Clara, "UFA UFA!"

"UFA?" Clara muttered to herself, "What the hell is a UFA?" all the other animals then started to chant 'UFA! UFA!'

"UFA! Land!" all the wolves shouted together. The music was then stopped.

"What is a UFA?!" she shouted back.

Every single animal replied back, making a huge echo, "Unidentified Flying Animal!"

"You will land or you will be shot down!" a koala exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound very fun." Clara mumbled to herself. She soon decided that it would be a better idea to descend - so she did. Once she landed, around 10 wolves surrounded her in a circle. The only chance of escape was to fly up... but they did say that they would shoot her down so she decided that that wasn't a smart option.

One of the bigger wolves stepped forward, "Hello, little bird. For safety purposes we're gonna need your name."

"For your information." Clara started, "I am not a 'little' bird. I'm a big bloody bird which could easily take your eyes out."

"Oooh... feisty bird. You don't wanna anger us. Now... What is your name?"

With a groan, "Clara."

"Well, Clara. We're gonna have to take you to our leader: Craig."

"You're not real animals! You shouldn't have these 'packs' and 'leaders'!" she exclaimed, "And anyways... what's your name?"

"Jax." he stated, "And it's instinct to have a leader. We're all gonna be claimed by the animal within so we might as well start acting like animals now. The sooner the better." he then stepped closer towards Clara, "And you know the thing about wolves... they tend to eat animals which are lower in the food chain."

"For your information, Jax." she said, "A Wolf does not kill a Raven. They will only eat the Raven if it is dead already."

"What are you? Some kind of teacher?"

Clara replied, "As a matter of fact, I am!"

Jax then growled, "You want me to get another animal to kill you first then? It would make my job so much more easier."

"Jax!" a familiar voice to Clara echoed around her.

Jax turned around, "Well well well... if it isn't little old Darron." Jax pushed Darron into the circle next to Clara. The whole wolf pack started to make the circle smaller by moving closer towards Darron and Clara, "You're with this 'Clara' I assume."

"Yes." Darron confirmed.

"Why are you here?" Jax questioned.

Darron was about to reply but Clara cut him off, "None of your goddamn business."

"Clara!" Darron whisper-yelled, "Can you try your best not to anger the terrifying wolf pack?"

"OH MY GOD!" a squeaky voice shouted. A black cat pushed through the wolf pack towards Clara and Darron... and a squirrel was clutching on for dear life on the top of the cat's back, "N-Never again." Ashildr huffed as she climbed back down to the ground.

"WOO!" Missy exclaimed, "Man up, dear!"

Jax licked his lips, "Bringing us more food for free. What a treat."

Ashildr snapped her fingers, "Like you could even catch me."

"Don't test me little squirrel." Jax threatened.

* * *

"They are extremely reckless." the Doctor muttered to Jack, "They're gonna get themselves killed."

"So you're telling me that you aren't gonna go and save Clar-" before Jack could even finish her name, the Doctor quickly ran forwards towards where the pack of wolves were, "The Doctor would do anything at the mention of Clara's name..." he sighed before slowly making his way towards the group.

"Yeah..." Clara began as the Doctor approched her, "Me going on my own was such a good idea."

"Now is not the time for sarcasm, Clara." he replied as he stood between her and and Jax.

Jax teased, "Aww... the little fox thinks he's better than a wolf."

"Well... If we were in our original forms- I'm pretty sure I would be better than you." he replied, "I'm still a lot smarter than you too."

"Doctor..." Clara warned, "If you don't shut up, I'll make you regenerate."

"Regenerate?" someone spoke. The Doctor turned around to be greeted with a tall Kangaroo

Missy eyed him, "You must be the leader."

"Hang on. Did one of you say 'regenerate'?" he questioned.

Clara replied, "Err... yeah. I did."

"Now this might be a strange question. But... Is one of you called 'the Doctor'?"

"That would be me." he replied.

"Doctor!" the Kangaroo exclaimed.

"You know him then." Jack finally arrived.

Jax looked between the Doctor and the Kangaroo, "You know these lot, boss?"

"I know the Doctor. Not sure I know the rest of them though. His voice is different but that's probably because of the regeneration."

With a growl, Jax looked back at the Doctor. He decided to bypass 'regeneration', "I'll spare the Doctor then... but a wolf has to eat something."

"You'll have to go through me if you want to get to Clara." the Doctor warned.

"Thanks, Doctor. Thanks for defending Clara but not us." Missy stated.

"No." the Kangaroo said to Jax, "You will leave them all alone. A friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine. Now go." the wolf pack groaned as they dispersed.

"What's your name?" Ashildr asked him, "Probably should've asked that first."

"Oh, yes. Craig."

"Craig!" the Doctor shouted, "It can't be you. Can it?"

* * *

The group followed Craig. They soon arrived at a building, "I would like a word with the Doctor alone if that's alright." Craig said.

Missy rolled her eyes, "Fine. As long as I can have full control of this party."

"Fine." he replied. Missy took off with delight. Darron, Jack and Ashildr walked off in a random direction.

"Clara stays with me." the Doctor stated.

"Oh?" Craig says as he looked between the Fox and the Raven, "Oooh!"

"Wh-What?" Clara wondered.

"You actually found someone?" Craig asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at him with a confused expression, "Found someone?"

Craig lead the pair inside, "Yeah, Doctor!"

"He means that you're in a relationship with someone, Doctor."

"Am I?" the Doctor asked teased as he winked at Clara, "Is that what it's called?"

Clara shook her head, "Shut up." she muttered.

The Doctor chuckled, "Craig. This is Clara. My wife."

"Didn't expect that! Wouldn't have thought that you would've been able to get this far in a relationship!" Craig joked, "I thought all the Time Lords had all gone."

"Oh, I'm not from Gallifrey. I'm one hundred percent human." Clara corrected.

"Really? Didn't expect that either!"

The Doctor then said, "How's Stormag- I mean- Alfie?"

"He's fine. All grown up now." Craig replied, "Had any kids of your own since you last saw me?" he teased.

"Weellll..." he said.

"Should have one in about four-ish months." Clara told him.

"You better go back in time and let Alfie and your little one have a play date." Craig replied, "Now... back to business. I assume that you're here to ask me about this whole animal issue."

With curious eyes, the Doctor wondered, "Do you know anything about it?"

"Nope." Craig simply said.

"Great..." Clara muttered.


End file.
